xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Cancelled Xbox 360 games
This is a List about Cancelled Xbox 360 Games Compleatly Cancelled * Age of Pirates: Captain Blood * Alhambra * The Avengers * Batman: The Dark Knight * Bonk: Brink of Extinction * Brothers in Arms: Furious 4 * Chris Taylor's Kings and Castles * Cipher Complex * The Crossing * Cry On * Dead or Alive: Code Chronos * Dirty Harry * Dungeon Hero * Elveon * Fallen Frontier * Fortress * Highlander: The Game * Insane * Killing Day * Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun * The Lord of the Rings: The White Council * Matter * Mega Man Universe * Project Milo * NBA Live 13 * Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned * Possession * Prey 2 * Reich * Rendition: Guantanamo * The Ripper * Scratch: The Ultimate DJ * Severity * ShadowClan Released on other Platforms * 25 to Life (Xbox, PS2) * 50 Cent: Bulletproof (Xbox, PS2) * Afterfall: InSanity (Windows) * Age of Conan: Unchained (Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures) (PC) * APB: All Points Bulletin (Xbox One, PS4, PC) * Ashes Cricket 2013 (PC) * Baroque (Sega Saturn, PS1, PS2, PSN, Wii) * Bass Pro Shops Trophy Hunter 2007 (Xbox, Windows) * Cabela's Monster Bass (PS2) * Champions Online (PC) * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (Java, Iphone) * Clan of Champions (PS3, Wondows) * Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity (Wii, PS2, PSP) * Coraline (Wii, DS, PS2) * Danny Phantom: Urban Jungle (DS, GBA) * The Dark Eye: Demonicon (PC) * Dawn of Fantasy (PC) * Devil's Third (WiiU, PC) * Disney Channel All Star Party (Wii) * Dreamkiller (PC) * Dying Light (PC, Xbox One, PS4) * Earth No More (PS4, Xbox One, PC) * Epic Mickey (Wii) * Grand Slam Tennis (Wii) * GTR – FIA GT Racing Game (PC) * HAZE (PS3) * HoopWorld (Wii) * The Incredible Machine (PC, DOS, 3DO, IPhone) * Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings (Wii, PS2, DS, PSP) * Kingdom Under Fire II (In Betha Devellopment on PC & PS4) * Lead and Gold: Gangs of the Wild West (Windows, PS3) * Lords of the Fallen (PC, Xbox One, PS4, IOS, Android) * Mabinogi (PC) * Machinarium (PS3, PS Vita, Switch, mobile, PC) * Mad Max (PS4, Xbox One, PC) * MechWarrior Online (Windows) * Mortal Kombat X (Xbox One, PS4, IOS, Android, PC) * Mutant Mudds (3DS, PS3, PS Vita, Switch, Wii U, IOS, PC) * NBA Elite 11 (IOS) * NHL 2K11 (Wii, Phone) * Noby Noby Boy (PS3, IOS) * Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty! (PS3, PS4, PS Vita, Xbox One, Wii U, PC, Phone) * The Office (PC) * Ori and the Blind Forest (Xbox One, PC) * Painkiller: Resurrection (PC) * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (DS, PSP, PS3, Wii) * Postal III (PC) * Prinny: Can I Really Be the Hero? (PSP) * Project CARS (PC, Xbox One) * Project Spark (PC, Xbox One) * Ryse: Son of Rome (PC, XBox One) * SBK-07: Superbike World Championship (PS2, PSP) * Scarface: The World Is Yours (Xbox, PS2, PC, Wii) * Scivelation (PS4, Xbox One) * Shaq Fu: A Legend Reborn (Switch, Xbox One, PS4, PC) = Category:Lists Category:Xbox 360 Category:Cancelled Category:Cancelled games